Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a vehicle radar system and method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a vehicle radar system that reduces signal interference which occurs among two or more radar modules.
Discussion of the Background
Radar is a device that can discover information such as a distance, a speed, and an angle of a target.
An electromagnetic wave signal that is radiated through a transmitting antenna of the radar is reflected from the target returns to the radar. The radar receives the returned electromagnetic wave signal by a receiving antenna. Information regarding the target can be discovered by using the received signal.
Radar technology was developed from military and aviation fields, but in recent years, radar technology has been applied to vehicles as a technology for warning a vehicle of danger, and actively preventing and avoiding the danger. In a vehicle radar environment, it is difficult to discover information about a target due to undesired consecutive cluttersignals caused by the environment, such as a tunnel, a guide rail, and a building.
In recent years, radar use has increase and multiple radars have been used. Thus, researchers have researched preventing the erroneous detection of a target or a mark due to interference of signals received by a plurality of radars.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.